Nightmares of a Hero, Tears of the Foe
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: PreHBP!New ideas! Fixed and Improved! Harry is having nightmares, the war is just beginning and mysteries lash out. Will Harry be able to love someone after his nightmares? Slash! Rape!
1. The Tears of a Hero

**Finally I got concrete ideas! These one are much better I really had enough of continuing the same old borning plots so this time will run fast smooth and much better.**

**Title:** Nightmares of a Hero, Tears of the foe

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Pre-HBP!New ideas! Fixed and Improved! Harry is having nightmares, the war is just beginning and mysteries lash out. Will Harry be able to love someone after his nightmares? Slash! Rape!

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** slash! Rape and abuse!

**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius, Others.

**Category:** Angst/Romance.

**Status:** UNBETAED

**Notes:** Pre-HBP!I suck at titles! I must thank Furor Scribiendi for writing all those Lucius/Harry stories! Brunette in my place means someone of tanned skin and dark hair. So I'm going to call Harry brunette.

**Chapter One:** The Tears of a Hero

He yawned as the sun blaze down on Privet Drive through his window. He stretched his hands towards the night table, eyes half opened reaching for his glasses. After placing them on, the swirling room came into focus as he stared at the ceiling.

For the past sixteen years of his life, he had been living in Privet Drive with his blasted uncle. Life was living hell; until Hagrid, the big, nice giant, came and handed him his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. Since then, Harry had attended the magical school and learned the magic his parents did at his age.

Harry Potter swung his legs of the bed and walked out of his room while scratching his stomach. He untapped the toilet as his shoulder relaxed after feeling his urge of peeing , and he adjusted his boxers. He looked at the reflection in the mirror. Harry had become a handsome young man. His hair was messy black, completely untangled reaching his neck. Hermione had been bothering him to cut his hair, but he simply refused. His skin was tanned from spending hours under the sun while doing chores around the garden. Two dark emerald eyes stared back at him, shinning with mischievousness as he fingered the lighting bolt scar in his forehead: The souvenir of his parent's death.

He brushed his teeth, and sighed as he left the bathroom. Not only did he lose his parents, but this year, his godfather and only remaining relative , Sirius Black, died while attempting to stop his cousin Bellatrix from blasting Harry to hell.

After his fifth year at Hogwarts, things had changed; especially in his uncle's house. Dudley had lost weight and he was now into kick-boxing, often using Harry as a punching bag. Luckily, his Quidditch practice had trained him to endure pain and taught his muscles to resist the blow, though the next day a blue bruise would come out .

Uncle Vernon was more aggressive than ever. Especially now that Harry is sixteen years old. Once, he remembered, he had been punched by a very angry Vernon when he accidentally dropped one of Petunia's best Chinese tea cup sets while he was cleaning them. That incident left a long painful bruise on his jaw; and days with out chewing hard foods.

He entered his room and opened his wardrobe, looking for some old jeans to wear since Petunia seems to fill his day with chores. His friends rarely wrote to him, since Ron and Hermione were with Ginny and the Grangers over in the U.S., and thier letters arrived later than expected.

"Harry Potter!" his aunt Petunia yelled downstairs making him frown. '_So much for a peaceful morning_.'

He threw on oversize t-shirt of his cousin's, and headed down stairs toward his screaming aunt.

"You were supposed to make breakfast!" she shrilled.

Harry murmured something like, 'worse than a banshee', and retrieved a frying pan from the cupboard that used to be his room. He watched how Petunia hugged her son as he stared in delight at the brand new model computer. Of course; it was Dudley's birthday.

"Since you're now seventeen years old and you'll soon have a license I decide it is time you have your own car," Vernon announced, retrieving a key from his pocket.

Dudley screamed like a girl who saw her favorite actor wink at her. He snatched the keys from his father's hand and ran outside, followed by his mother. Vernon clucked

Harry couldn't help but snort as he flipped the pancakes in the frying pan. Vernon shot him a glare and smirked. He didn't like that smirk.

"Watch it Potter," he whispered, approaching Harry. Harry found himself rolling his eyes at the big wide man.

"I didn't say a thing," Harry said, retrieving the pancake from the frying pan and walking to the refrigerator to get the bacon. He was about to open the icebox when somebody turned him and slammed him against the refrigerator. A hand gripped his neck.

Vernon was inches away from the brunette's face. He saw those dark emeralds widening in fear. Vernon felt his lips turning into a smirk and ran his hand around the waistband of Harry's jeans, teasing.

Harry's breath was stuck in his throat as Vernon slipped his hand inside.

"Dad! Dad!" Dudley yelled excited.

Vernon withdrew his hand and stared at the terrified brunette. "You're lucky."

"Coming Dudley," he called.

Harry stood for several seconds looking straight ahead, breathing heavily. _This was not normal_

_

* * *

_

Harry sat on his bed looking at his owl's empty cage. Hedwig was gone for two days, delivering a letter to Ron and Hermione.

"I bet she will come home tired and hungry, after all that flying."

He was clad only in his boxers and the glittering moonlight washed his chest and shoulder with white light. He clucked at the full moon, remembering his father's friend Remus Lupin; who was surely turning into a wolf at the moment. He removed his glasses and closed the curtains over the window.

He cuddled into his bed and was about to drift off to sleep with a soft click prompted him to turn around. A big hand shoved him into the floor and stuffed a scarf into his mouth. Through the peeking moonlight, he saw Uncle Vernon smirking down at him.

Hastily, he was slammed onto his stomach; boxers removed and legs spread wide. He heard the whispering of a zipper and felt his eyes widen in fear at what was about to come.

He heard the man sneer evilly as he slammed inside the boy, making Harry's eyes water, his scream muffled with the scarf. The movement continued. Withdraw, slam, withdraw, slam…each thrust harder than the one before.

Tears streamed from his green eyes as the man took hold of his groin, teasing him.

"I am in command," he sneered, and slammed into the smaller form, making Harry scream at every thrust.

He was being raped.

Soon his uncle climaxed inside him; then he withdrew and zipped his pants. Harry felt is ass throb, unable to move as he felt his blood dripping on the floor.

"This was just the beginning boy," Vernon said on a cold voice unlike his, removing the scarf as left the room.

Harry couldn't stop his tears. He felt so dirty. He cuddled around his own blood and seed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

He felt the sun burning down his face and naked body. Stirring, he sat up and winced as his ass burned from last night.

Last Night…

As soon his mind recalled what happened, his stomach flipped and, grabbing his boxers, he dashed to the bathroom and threw up. His eyes watered as he noticed the dried blood on his thighs.

Why everything happen to him?

Petunia's ears perked up at the sound of someone vomiting. She hurried upstairs to find her nephew exiting the bathroom. He looked dazed, pale, and smelled of puke. She crossed her arms as he slowly looked into her glaring blue eyes.

"What is wrong with you!" she hissed. Harry sighed and his stomach flipped once again, and he dashed into the bathroom.

Petunia suddenly felt pity seeing how her nephew, clad only in his boxers, was kneeling at the toilet, puking.

'_Did his eyes just flash with humiliation? Did he really cry?'_

Petunia dismissed the thought and headed downstairs, not caring if her nephew was sick or not, and decided to make breakfast herself. Dudley came downstairs yawning, scratching his sandy hair and flopping onto a chair to wait for his breakfast.

"Good morning," Vernon said in a cheerful tone. Dudley looked at him sleepily and mumbled, "morning."

Petunia pecked her son's cheek. "How's my little Dudley?"

"Fine," Dudley half growled, feeling annoyed. Harry entered the dinning room in long baggy jeans and an oversized dark blue t-shirt. Hastily, Petunia handed him the frying pan and he began his usual morning chores.

"Oh! I just remembered; I have to buy groceries," she said while Harry served the breakfast.

"Why don't you take Dudley with you to get his licensing process finished?" Dudley's eyes shined and he nodded his head almost banging his chin on his chest.

"Wonderful!" Petunia screeched in glee. "I can't believe my Dudley is growing to be a charming man!"

As Petunia was busy cheering on her son, Vernon sneered at Harry. Harry shuddered mentally and froze at the realization: no Petunia, no Dudley; just Vernon and him. He tried to hide his trembling hands as Vernon smirked at him.

Hours later, Vernon bid Petunia and Dudley goodbye and entered the kitchen. "It's time to do your chores, slug."

He leaped forward to grab Harry but the boy slipped past by him. Thank God he was faster than the fat man. Harry ran upstairs, very unlike him, trying to avoid Vernon. _'Where is my Gryffindor side!' _he yelled mentally._ 'I'm supposed to be brave!'_

Vernon grabbed his ankle, making him slam his forehead on the edge of the stairs. "You're not getting away!"

Harry struggled; kicking the man's face and finally breaking free. He scramble to his feet and ran towards his room; he turned the knob…

Locked.

'Damn it!' Harry yelled mentally as he noticed Vernon storming up the stairs. 'Open up!'

Abruptly the door opened but he felt somebody shoving him to the floor, very hard. "Curse you brat! Look what you did to me!" he pointed at the swollen nose. "You'll pay for it!"

His foot shot out, hitting Harry hard in the ribcage. Harry did not scream, refusing to give his uncle the pleasure. He bit his lips hard as a punch connected with his jaw, making his eyes water.

Vernon removed his belt and tied Harry's hands with it. The brunette's eyes widened in fear as Vernon ripped his jeans open and flipped him onto his stomach. _'No. No!'_ he screamed mentally, refusing to humiliate himself in front of the man. Vernon parted his legs and slammed himself inside the brunette.

Harry felt himself choking as Vernon fucked him. He could not see the boy's face since it was pressed to the floor, his tied hands above his head. Vernon gripped nephew's hip, digging his nails into the tanned flesh. He scratched the brunette's back leaving faint lines of red throbbing flesh.

Harry let out a short wail of protest as Vernon sped up, feeling his arse on fire. His groin hardened and he cursed himself to tears as he tasted blood in his mouth; He could see blood dripping down his thigh.

Vernon withdrew at the verge of climaxing. He flipped Harry onto his back and came in the brunette's face. Making the seed mix with the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Scream you whore! Moan, wail, beg for your innocence!" Vernon sneered his eyes flashing a horrible bloodshed color.

In rapid strokes, Vernon teased the brunette's groin as the boy whimpered, shaking his head; refusing to come. Vernon growled and gripped the boy's balls making him yelp. Taking full advantage, Vernon forced Harry to cum all over his stomach and chest.

"All those protests made me hard again." He sneered as he lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders.

"No! No!" Harry whimpered and Vernon shivered. _'Damn it! Where is my Gryffindor pride!'_

"Uhgr, I love to hear you beg," he hissed as he entered Harry. The boy tensed all over and Vernon moaned.

"God, Potter! You're so tight!"

"Stop, Stop! It hurts!" he wailed. Vernon laughed maliciously and slammed into the boy even harder than before. With every thrust, Harry's ribcage cracked, causing him to hiss in pain.

He was being raped this time, twice.

As soon Vernon climaxed, he withdrew and spat in Harry's face. "You'll always be a slug, brat."

He slammed the door shut as Harry curled into a ball on the floor, wincing in pain. His pride was crumbled as silent tears rolled down and sobbing escaped his lips. Never, in his life, had he felt so useless.

**TBC…**

**Notes:** Well? Did ya like it? I never had written something such as rape but be gentle, this is my first shot. Review so I can keep on writing! Definitely need review to keep on writing


	2. The Truth of an Evan

**Title: **Nightmares of a Hero, Tears of the Foe

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Status: **UNBETAED

**Notes: **Petunia is a bit OOC. I don't know if Harry is. I'm not good writing NC-17 scenes, my first shot. You have to keep in mind, I write two versions, R and NC-17 and some words have to be edited. I know Harry is sixteen and is still treated like a twelve year old, but this is a story created by random ideas!

**Chapter Two: **The Truth of an Evan

Petunia arrived home to find Vernon gone; and a note explaining that he was checking something important. She entered the kitchen and noticed the dishes just as they were when she left hours ago.

She was about to call Harry when the sound of someone vomiting reached her ears.

"Not again."

Dudley was too busy downstairs surfing the 'net to see her mother climb the stairs. She cornered her nephew in his room and crossed her arms.

"Really, what's happening to you?" she asked, irritated. "You haven't eaten, nor have you done your chores!" Harry looked up at her with watering, wounded green eyes.

Petunia was taken by surprise. "Are you sick Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat at the corner of his bed, looking out the window. Petunia bit her lips and decided to leave her nephew alone. Just for today, she would do the chores.

* * *

At midnight, Vernon swung his legs out of bed, his eyes flashing red as a cold heartless smirk appeared on his lips. He was about to open the nephew's door when a voice broke the silence.

"Where are you going?" Petunia asked, standing in the doorframe of their room.

"Bathroom," Vernon whispered hastily his eyes returning to normal and slammed the bathroom door.

Petunia looked at his nephew's door and raised an eyebrow. Did Vernon just try to sneak into Harry's room?

Petunia waited for Vernon to drift of to sleep, and slipped inside the brunette's room. Inside, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and noticed the boy curled in the bed. Petunia touched his shoulder as she sat down at the edge of the bed making Harry jump in fear.

"Shh! It's me," Petunia whispered. "Tell me Harry, are you sick?"

"Why do you care?" he murmured.

"I may have despised my sister but that doesn't mean that I'm heartless." Harry half snorted and turned to look at his aunt. "I used to hate her because she got all the attention."

"I'm just having problems with my stomach." Petunia looked at his green eyes, remembering her sister's.

"I was wondering Harry," she began, making Harry raise an eyebrow, "Do you know what 'Squib' means?"

"It's someone with magical blood but can't perform any magic, is like a Muggle around a wizard family, though Squib can carry on magical genes. Why?"

"Nothing, just curious," she whispered. Harry flopped down on his stomach. Petunia sat there, looking at her nephew.

So she was a Squib? Someone with magical blood but no way of performing magic? Petunia sighed as she caressed Harry's black hair, as his breath came in peaceful sleeping gusts.

After all she done to her sister, she was someone like Lily, a witch, but magic-less? She was snapped out of her thoughts by a soft tap at the window. She opened the window and a white snowy owl came swooping in to land on the empty cage.

Petunia clucked and approached the snowy owl, stroking the white feathers; the owl seemed to purr at her touch. 'Too bad I couldn't be a true witch. Everything would have been different.'

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke, feeling the sun burning down on his bare back. He stirred and yawned, fumbling to pick up his glasses. The room swirled into focus and he saw a towel on his desk.

Sighing, he stood up and suddenly winced as the sore ass and swollen chest. Approaching the towel, he noticed a notes saying.

_Take a bath; It'll make you feel better._

He raised an eyebrow at the letter. Did his aunt write this? Either way, Harry relaxed as he picked up the towel and some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. He turned on the bathtub tap and let the warm water wash his sore muscles and scratches. He washed off the blood and felt his shoulders relax.

* * *

Petunia looked at her nephew, walking downs stairs towards the kitchen. He was clad in long dark blue jeans, a tight black T-shirt spelling _Prongs _and the white shadow of a stag with black Converse shoes. His hair was wet and messier than ever and his green eyes moved watchfully, as if looking for someone.

"Don't worry boy, it's just you, me and Dudley. Vernon is working today." Harry relaxed and was about to take a frying pan from the cupboard when Petunia stopped him.

"I made breakfast." Harry blinked at her. "Just clean the living room after eating and be careful."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and retrieved the broom from the cupboard; leaving Petunia confused.

On five o' clock that evening, Harry finished cleaning the dinning room. He had skipped breakfast and lunch, after feeling his stomach flitting at the sight of food. He felt two piercing eyes looking at his back.

He looked up to find Petunia glaring down at him. She snatched the cloth from his hand. "Eat! You skipped breakfast and lunch."

"I'm not hungry," he replied.

"At least try to eat some fruit. If you don't eat you won't get better," Petunia said, handing an apple to Harry.

Minutes later she sighed as Harry threw up and settled on making him drink water. Vernon arrived looking tired, and Harry closed himself in his room. After eating a decent meal she decided to make some apple pie for desert, when an owl tapped on the window.

She did not scream. Instead, she felt the owl was a beautiful sight. It was all black with white strips on his wings and white feathers on his face. The owl seemed to glare at her and extended its claw.

She took the letter from the owl, just like her sister had once done when an owl arrived. In the letter were two simple words:

_Warning! Tonight._

She looked at the confusing words. There was no signature; nothing, just two words. The owl nipped her fingers making her jump. Crumbling some vanilla cookies, she gave them to the owl; satisfied, the bird took off.

"Petunia, where is my desert?" Hastily, she hid the letter in her pocket and picked up the plates.

"Coming!" _'Now I know how Harry feels.'_

_

* * *

_

Harry woke up with a start, feeling his scar prickle. He shook off the covers his hand reaching under his pillow retrieving his wand. Another prickling sensation stung on his scar, forcing him to his feet and cautiously reaching over to turn the knob. As he did so the light outside illuminating the street diminished, casting dark shadows around the room. He stopped outside his room, listening carefully for any husk voice through the silence.

It was faint but he heard a door creaked, and two voices hissed. He stepped back further into the shadows his wand grasped firmily, ready to attack. The atmosphere became cold as his breath was held for a long period of time. When the sounds had died down and everything was complete silence, Harry slipped down the steps his eyes frantically focusing around the darkness.

He felt a sharp, hot wind behind his back and he froze, his hand grasping the wand so tight, showing the white knuckled. He slowly turned, his eyes landing on a dark figure towering behind, a blank white mask covering his face.

"Hello Potter."

**TBC…**

**Notes: **Bit of a cliff-hanger! Forgive me, I know I over did it! Does Petunia have a soft spot for Harry? Review!


	3. The new member of the Potters

**Title: **Nightmares of a Hero, Tears of the Foe

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Status: **UNBETAED

**Notes: **I found Patronus/Patronum means protector in Latin. This story is Pre-HBP since much of the things in that book did didn't happened here though many ideas like the name RAB and Snape's history is mentioned and discover in different ways than the HBP. Paine has 31 years.

**Chapter Three: **The New member of the Potters

"Hello Potter."

The Boy Who lived stepped back almost stumbling with the stair steps, his eyes widening at the appearance of the Death Eater. He was about to raised him wand, ready to blast the Death Eater when it was hastily knocked off his hand by a quick Expelliarmus. Gritting his teeth at his lack of guard, his eyes flashed in fear as he backend, _'No it can't be!' _Harry thought, his eyes never leaving the approaching figure, his white mask covering his appearance. _'How did he got in here? The wards-'_

But he barely finished his thoughts, as another Death Eater came from the kitchen holding his wand lazily. When his eye landed on Harry he stopped and pointed his wand firmly at him. "You were supposed to bind him!"

The first Death Eater laughed, "Look at his face, it's worth a million!" But his companion scowled, slapping the back of his head, "You moron! We have orders to obey!"

Through the exchange of words Harry hastily took the chance to slipped from their sight and hiding into the dark shadows of the room. _'I should have brought my Invisibility Cloak with me,'_ he hissed mentally.

The Death Eaters noticed the boy's silence and stopped arguing, realizing he was nowhere in sight, "This is your fault!" the second hissed looking around wildly, "If you only would had stupefy him!"

"He doesn't have his wand!" the first snapped, showing the long polished wood in his hand, "He can't do anything than to hide."

Harry thanked at the shadows around the house, it had helped him slipped to the kitchen unnoticed, as a white snowing owl tapped on the window. He hastily pushed the window open, trying to make as less sound as possible as he heard footsteps going up the stairs and sighed. "Hedwig," he whispered to the bird as his hand look for a pen and a piece of parchment, "Deliver this to Dumbledore and hurry!"

He scrapped few hasty words down before folding the paper and tying the letter with a thin trash rope to the bird's claw. Hedwig hooted and took off as one of the Death Eaters came down, "What was that?"

Harry turned, as the Death Eater came into view. Even through the shadows they could make each others out and stared silently for a split second before the Death Eater raised his wand and fired the first deadly curse. Though Harry moved with haste and had taken a chair, tossing it to the Death Eeater. The curse hit the chair cracking the wood as he dashed out of his way, and into the living room.

Though another spell spin towards him from upstairs and jumped over the couch missing the spell by inches as it hit the wall ahead him as he landed on the soft cushion and finally rolling down to the floor.

" Levicorpus!" The Death Eater from the kitchen shouted as Harry hastily scrambled away, the spell hitting the carpet. Then he felt something hit the back of his knees and he collided over with the coffee table falling to the floor.

That gave the Death Eater the chance to strolled over him and point his wand at him. "_Crucio_."

Harry waited for the horrible curse to hit him but the pain never came instead, another figure Apparate in, and with a flutter of his cloak he shielded both from the Cruciatus Curse.

The curse was shockingly deflected as it hit one of Petunia's Chinese tea cup set, smashing the porcelain material. Harry soon realized how mad Petunia would be to heard her precious set and let along her house has been completely screwed but the though were hastily wiped off when the figure straitened up, dropping the hem of the cloak that shield them.

His first thought was Remus but the idea was soon dismissed when the figure spoke, "Stand back," the figure said in a strong feminine voice as she straightened up facing the two dumbfounded Death Eaters.

He wondered if the woman, as he could noticed at the smoothness of her cheek under the hood, was really Tonks, Sirius second cousin, an Auror in training. _But why would Tonks feel the need to cover her face?_ He thought, _and her voice, it's much softer._

The Death Eaters scowled and kicked into action. The first spell shot out; but luckily, the stranger was fast enough to dodge the blow. He ducked and crawled away from the fight emerging between the two Death Eaters and the stranger. He leaped to his feet, watching the duel carefully, looking for a way to help. Harry thought the duelling was dangerous, but not as dangerous as the time in his fifth year when Dumbledore had fought the Lord. The stranger as fighting Death Eaters and was going a fairly good job dodging the blows.

What startled the Boy Who Lived was the fact that the figure hadn't lifted a wand up and was using her bare hands to knock and dodge the spells. Her lips barely moving, unlike the Death Eaters who were shouting countless of deadly curse which failed to hit her.

The woman had finally caught one of the Death Eaters off guard, knocking the wand off his grasp and with a strong kick in the chest sent him slamming against the wall knocking a portrait down, and cracking the crystal.

The armed Death Eater stepped back, stopping their fight realizing it was no use to fight against the intruder. "Let's go," he growled at his partner.

"But the Dark Lord-" the other tried to protest.

"Let's fucking go!" he growled at his companion and called over for his wand. "We will meet again," he hissed, his wand still pointed at her as the other grabbed his wand.

"Crucio!" In an automatic response the stranger took hold of the coffee table, heaving it up in the air and with her leg she forced the table forward to them as a shelter for the cursed threw. The wood cracked, at the blow, and finally snapped forcing her to pushed Harry away and kicking the wood away.

Harry stumbled over to the floor as the Death Eaters laughed and with a loud crack they were gone. A long polished wand dropping to the floor at their departure. The woman frowned, "Come out, it's safe now."

Harry raised her eyebrow at her word, thinking it meant for him but a voice came from upstairs, "Blimey, you surprised me. You were awesome there!"

Harry looked up at the source of the voice to find a man dressed in black tight robes, his long silver hair falling down his shoulder and his back. His eyes gazed down at them with a greyish-blue colour, a spark of mischief visible. He was slim, pale and full of energy. _Almost like Sirius_ hethought

The woman snorted, "That's just a warm up," she said making Harry's eye landed back on her as she yanking the hood off, revealing a mop of black messy hair, identical as him but a bit longer, the curls almost brushing her shoulders. Harry felt his jaw dropped as the woman glanced at him through her black sunglasses and grinned, "You sure are as good looking as him," she said taking her sunglasses off and hading him down his wand.

He took the wand back as he took a sharp breath at the luminous hazer eyes of the woman and the enormous similarities the woman held with him. His mouth open to ask her whereabouts when the atmosphere became heavier, a faint white mist coming from their nostrils and mouth as ice began to cover the walls.

The woman looked around with a sharp suspicious glance as the man upstairs strolled down to them, his wand out, " Dementors!"

And just then the dark tall rotten creatures had began to appear about, gliding over them The man forced his wand up. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

His mind was all filled with horrible memories of Vernon raping him, Sirius falling under the veil, the distance screaming of his mother.

'_Happy thoughts! Damn it!'_ he thought. ""…._Expecto_…._Patronum_." Blackness was slipping in his mind as his eyes rolled back.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" a strong voice followed his. Consciousness was slipping back as his eyes focus on the woman standing ahead of him, her arms firmly stick to her sides as her eyes were fix on the Dementors approaching.A white ghostly smoke emerged from her body, slowly forming the outline of a ferocious large white wolf. Dementors were cowering at the wolf's presence; while the woman lowered her head, her eyes still fixed at the Dementors. A snapping sound was heard as the Wolfe charged against them, the white misty surrounding the Dementor

Harry was forced to clap his ears as the Dementors let out a shrill horrible scream. The black hooded creatures began to shrink, his arms crawling up, begging for mercy as dozens of small, white, flying balls left their cloak. Harry couldn't move; never had he witnessed such a scene. Did she just kill the Dementor?

As the room cleared ant the Wolf had walked back to the woman, smuggling his shout on her hand and disappeared.

She looked back at him grinning, "Pack up Harry," she said, "We have to go."

"Who are you? Why do we have to go?"

Her grinned dropped at his questions, turning into a frown, "Don't tell me they didn't tell you," she mumbled glancing at the other man shaking his robes. The man just shrugged his shoulders in response. " I'm your aunt Harry."

The words sank down as a stone down his stomach, "My what!"

The woman was about to open her mouth when the other man interrupted, "I don't want to be rude but we really have to go, Remus is waiting for us so get your things and hurry Harry," he said looking at the raven haired boy, "We don't want to face anymore Death Eaters, we'll explain everything later."

* * *

Harry shook his head after feeling the sensation of Apparating and his feet touch the solid ground once again. His eyes focus on the room they landed which looked nothing alike Grimmauld Place and finally noticing Remus Lupin sitting on the dinning table a mug of hot chocolate on his hand, "Ah so you brought him."

The man travelling with them let go of Harry trunk and grinned linking his lips. "Ah Remus thank you!" he said walking over to the werewolf and snatching the bagel from his hand.

Remus glared at the other man taking another one from the bowl, "That's very nice of you Rab."

"I'm starving!" the guy named 'Rab' said chewing on his bagel as he sat down beside him, "She dragged me out before dinner!"

The woman walked passed by him, sitting in front of Remus, "What? Thought I couldn't get him by myself?"

"I'm telling you," Rab muffled, "She's way better than Moody."

Remus rolled his eyes at the other man, "That's clearly obvious; she's younger and faster than Moody." Then his eyes darted over Harry and smiled, "Come and join us Harry."

The other boy walked over, as the woman move away, leaving him a space in the bench to sit down, "Want some?" Remus asked showing him the bowls of bagels, he took one and chewed silently before asking, "What's going on Remus? Why are we here?"

"Are you tired?" he asked and Harry shook his head hastily, "Because it's going to take a while to explain everything."

"I'm all ears," he said nibbling his bagel, "How come the Death Eaters attacked Privet Drive? I though the house was protected with wards."

"You are right, it _was _protected," Remus said as the other two fought over the brownie left, "It seems Voldemort had found a way to break through them. Dumbledore sensed this and thought better to move you over to here, instead of Grimmauld Place."

"Why?" he asked lowering the bagel, "If Grimmauld Place is the Orders's Headquarters."

"That's the problem," Remus replied after taking a sip from his hot chocolate. The woman stuck her tongue at Rab finally winning over the brownie; Rab pouted crossing his arms. "It seems after Sirius's death," he stopped hearing at Harry's sharp breath but continued when the teenager nodded, "Rumours had been flying around the Death Eaters, especially between the Black sisters, that Grimmauld Place is something secret and important to the Order."

At this the woman sitting beside Harry looked over at them resting her elbow on the table, "So I decided to donate this place!" she said cheerfully as Rab tried not to hit her with the bowl of bagels after 'stealing his brownie' "Did you knew this house used to belong to the Potters before your father went into hiding?"

Harry glanced at the other woman with raised eyebrow. His mouth opened to say something when he was interrupted for the second time. "Toby!" Rab had exclaimed standing up and walking over the old man.

Harry wondered if the old man was as old as Dumbledore, because the small hair he had left on his head was a silver white, his face held lots of wrinkles making his eyes tiny and barely visible for him to see properly, though you could see the dark blue colour in them. He had a small hunch on his back, bending a bit his body while a long wooden cane held his skinny body on his feet. The woman sitting beside him stood up as well and walked over the older man, helping him to walked over the table.

That gave Harry enough time to leaned over and whisper to Remus, "Who are they?"

Remus finished his mug of chocolate, smiling slightly as they help the old man named Toby to sit down on a chair conjured by Rab. "Did she mention something before?"

Harry nodded, "She said she was my aunt, is that right?"

Remus sighed as he nodded, "Dumbledore thought it would have been wise not to mention something to you. He thought it was much safer to stay with the Dursleys than with her. You see, Paine there," he gestured to the woman, "didn't have the age to claim you so after your parents died, and even if she did, she wasn't capable of protecting you.

"She suddenly disappeared after the argument between her and Dumbledore," Remus explained as Rab offered some tea to the old man and Paine smiled at him greeting him, "We never heard of her until this summer and the worst was she dragged him with her to join the Order."

"Why worst?" Harry asked curiously, nibbling his bagel.

"It was a shock for us as well, but believe it or not, that man, Rab, is indeed Regulus Black, Sirius's brother."

Harry's jaw dropped at the name, "But he's supposed to be dead!"

"We thought so too, but it seems he faked his death, change his appearance, as you can see for his white silver hair and started calling himself Rab, Regulus Alphard Black for short. Quite stupid if you ask me," he added.

Harry held a snigger and decided to continue his questions popping on his brain, "So Paine joined the Order?"

Remus nodded, "And the old man, Tobias Wright, offered this house to the order as a headquarters. You see, even if the house were the Potters, Tobias heritage it from your grandmother's request after her death. They seem to had been best friends at heart, despite him being a muggleborn wizard and took Paine in. Your father tried to fight over it, but ended up empty handed."

"But wouldn't it be obvious for Voldemort to discover this place?" Harry asked as Remus shrugged at Voldemort's name.

"Not exactly," he replied, "Tobias barely uses his magic and he isn't entirely registered as a wizard so I doubt Voldemort would suspect a Muggleborn living under the Potter's first residence to be involve with Dumbledore especially when Muggles are very 'thickheads' to be control."

He glanced at Toby as he talked with Rab (Regulus) about something that must be sound amazing to the old man as his expression turned in surprise. Remus took hold of Harry's hand softly as Paine slipped beside him, "I'm sorry for not mentioning this before, Dumbledore forbid Sirius and I to."

His eyes flashed in fear and he flinched away from Remus's touch as he experiences the horrible memories of the nights he was raped. Remus soon noticed this and looked closely at the other boy, his nose twitching at an uncommon sent of fear, "Are you ok Harry?"

Harry stood up abruptly, fearing that the others might discover his reason of fears_, I won't fall for it,_ he thought, _I can't tell them, it's so…so shameful._

"I'm fine," he almost snapped, "I'm just tired."

Pained watched him with raised eyebrows. Even if she met him for few minutes, Harry seems to be like James, an open book.

Remus was not entirely convinced but nodded, "All right, why don't you take him upstairs to his room?"

* * *

"This will be your room. You'll have it to yourself for now. I heard your friends might be coming to visit after August the 3rd," Paine said, helping Harry carry his trunk.

Paine looked at Harry as he plopped into the bed, looking out of the window, "Will you be all right?"

The thought of Vernon raping him came back to his mind, and he fought back the tears coming, nod his head. He knew he should tell someone; but it was so shameful coming from 'the Boy Who lived'

"Paine right?"

The older woman nodded as she walked over to him, sitting beside him, "Yes?"

"Did you know my father?"

Paine frowned a bit but nodded, "You can say so, I was attending a school in America so I only saw him the summers but I can say he was a hell of a brother. Sure, I won't deny at some point he was extremely confident and arrogant but after met Lily, he slowly started to change."

"You knew her too?" he asked glancing at her curiously.

Pained looked out of the window, "Not exactly but I've see her a couple of times when James brought her there."

There was a long silence between them when Paine finally stood up, "Well you better rest, I'm really looking forward to know all about you Harry. Good night." She kissed the top of his head and left the room closing the door behind.

Harry looked at the room around, completely simple and cozy. His eyes landed on the pillow on the bed, and felt his eyes watered, he dropped down flat on his stomach and burry his face on the pillows, sobbing.

**TBC…**

**Notes: **Not much but sounds much better than the old version, sounds more realistic. We'll know more about Paine and Regulus in future chapters.


	4. The Illness of a one last heir

**Title: **Nightmares of a Hero, Tears of the Foe

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Status: **UNBETAED

**Chapter Four:** The Illness of a one last heir

He looked up at the roof, the early bright rays of the sun illuminating the room. He groaned at the warmness spreading around his body and shook the covers off. _What time is it?_ His hand reached over the night table, pulling on his glasses and taking his wand out. "Tempus."

Ghostly, blue numbers appeared floating in the air, making 9 o clock the morning. He dismissed the spell as he stood up and walking over his trunk, pulling out a shirt and an old baggy jean from his cousin. He pulled then on, as he yawned trying to shake the sleepiness of him.

He made his way to the kitchens as best as he could. He barely paid attention to where Paine had taken him last night; the house was full of door and many corridors to actually know where the kitchen was. Though in a matter of minutes, while scratching and tousling his messy black hair, he made it. He entered the kitchen and suddenly found himself chuckling at the scene.

Paine was making her way to a chair scratching her messy mop of raven hair murmuring incoherent things. Remus was serving some delicious scrambled eggs to Rab who was grinning in return. At Harry's presence, Remus greeted him with a cheerful morning smile.

"Oh Good Morning Harry!" Remus said, his smile returning. "Hungry? I made some breakfast."

Harry sat down beside the sleepy Paine, who was tucking into her breakfast, and noticed Tobias sitting on the chair conjured last night. "Good morning young Potter," he said softly, smiling at him. Harry smiled back as he thanks Remus for filling his plate.

Then the fireplace burst into green flames and a figure stepped out, shaking his dark robes off from the ashes. He looked up, his long greasy short length hair reaching his shoulder, almost covering his pale face, dark orbs and hooked nose.

"Morning," me whispered in a cold voice.

Paine and Rab looked up from their breakfast and grinned, "Hey Severus," she exclaimed. "Yo Sev," Rab said at the same time as Paine.

Severus nodded in greetings to Rab and walked over to Paine touching her shoulder, "Things are smooth I pressure?"

Paine had let go of her fork and to Harry's surprised had wrapped her arms around Severus's waist. He really didn't expected Paine to show such affection for the other man, after all he though Snape hated anything related to the Potter.

Severus scowled but even so tousled her raven hair, "That's enough Paine."

The other witch nodded, pulling away, "Why don't you join us Severus?"

Severus glanced at Tobias, looking at him intently and shook his head, "I have matters to do; I dropped by to give this to Potter." He slammed a letter on the table where Harry picked up his goblet, "Dumbledore sends you this, plus he'll be joining all for lunch."

Harry picked up the letter, glancing at Snape who sneered in return before walking over the fireplace. Tobias had stood up from his chair, calling after Snape. "Severus."

The dark tall man turned to look at Tobias with a raised eyebrow. "Be careful," Tobias whispered looking deeply concerned.

Severus nodded shortly, turning his back on the other man and disappearing into the green flames. Remus had finally sat down in front of Harry, mug of hot coffee on his hand. "Go on, read it."

His hand opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_**Harry,**_

_I'm terrible sorry at the circumstances that has come your welfare and the truth of this family member. You must understand this was for your own safety and your aunt's as well. The Dursleys had been informed of your departure of last night and the tight circumstances they had to survive now. _

_I can assume by now you know about Paine Potter. There's not much I can say about this. Much of your aunt's life had been completely unknown through the pass seventeen years and the fact that Regulus Black is with her. I really ask to be precautions of anything; you know there are little places where you can be safe, even if there's a house full of Aurors._

_Grimmauld Place has been handed down to you after Sirius's testament along with all of the Black belongings. It's quite confusing why Regulus had not received any of the sorts but as Sirius was identified to be the living heir of the Blacks by the house, all Sirius spoke and wrote are law that cannot be broken, unless you decide to give the house and belonging to someone else._

_I hope you like the Potter residence you're staying in. I can tell you, you'll find more than you can see in the many doors of the residence so be very sharp. Sometimes walls can speak._

_We will see each other's shortly,_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry folded the letter, "Nothing much," he whispered to Remus, "Just to be cautions."

He sighed as he resumed his eating, thinking about the words the old wizard had told him,

_You'll find more than you can see in the many doors; sometimes walls can speak._

Could it mean there was something more than just the structure of a Potter residence?"

* * *

He paced around the room impatiently, his black robes billowing behind him at each step.

His expression was deeply filled with concern, his eyes clouding in curiosity. What is this all about?

A house elf popped in and bowed. "Master Malfoy will be with you shortly."

"He'd better be," Severus mumbled.

Just as he said it the doors burst open and Lucius stepped in; chin held high and walking with elegance. He held his fine polished, black wooden wand with a steely silver serpent hissing in malice at the tip, in a very powerful way. His robes were black silk and smooth thick material that only the wealthy could afford. His polished, black leather, high heeled boots match his trousers perfectly.

Lucius shook his long, white blonde hair away from his face and bored his silver eyes in Severus's onyx ones. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

Severus stepped in front of Lucius, both were the same height. "What is going on Lucius? What's wrong with Draco?"

The tall blonde dropped his gaze walking over the white smooth sofa sitting gracefully on it. The end of his cane hit the floor as he rest his hands on the top of the snake's head. "His condition has worsened. I fear this is running faster than expected."

Severus ran his hand through his greasy black hair, sitting on the couch oppose to the blonde, "Lucius, you must know, that it's not uncommon if the condition worsened, clearly you should had know of this beforehand."

The blonde slammed the end of his cane hard of the floor glaring at his friend, "You're suppose to help here Severus! He's my only son!"

Severus sighed, "Lucius there is no other cure at the moment, and I had come empty handed at my researches. Look now that Paine's here, we'll might be able to find a solution to this, you know how close she had come to the Aeonites's followers."

"Still," Lucius whispered now resting his chin against the forehand of his hands on is cane, "After I stepped out of Azkaban, things had not been going good with him nor Voldemort. He's very persistence in asking for him and you know what happens when he becomes corrupted."

Severus nodded in returned, now more concerned as ever, "Does Narcissa knows?"

Lucius looked down at the ground, "She obviously does, though she can't really do much, she's pure and sane; he isn't." He looked up worried at the other man, "I don't want all this for my son Severus, he's my only son."

"I know, neither do I Lucius," he whispered, "I'll try all I can; Regulus and Paine will be able to help us on this."

"I've had know Paine for a long time Severus," he said seriously, "She saved him from being killed by the tribes when the effects started."

"Why don't you ask Dumbledore?" Severus asked, "He can help us Lucius."

"No!" he snapped, "I don't want him involve in this!"

"Draco will be going to school Lucius, Don't you think Dumbledore will notice these changes?"

"The old man is busy enough with Voldemort to take notice of this," he whispered standing up. His left hand rubbed the spot the Dark Mark was and scowled, "He's calling."

Severus stood up as well, looking at the tall blonde intently, "I'll let you know if a treatment comes in."

Lucius nodded in returned he conjured the blank white mask; He pulled out his wand and he placed the mask on, "Thank you."

Severus bowed in return before the other man disappeared with a loud crack.

Outside the living room, the figure hidden inside an Invisibility Cloak pressed against the wall, his silver eyes clouding at the conversation held inside. He let his body dropped down to the floor as the second crack followed and burry his face on his hands. "I'm so doomed."

He felt a wet snout on his left hand and jumped, making the invisibility cloak slip from his body. "Chico," he called softly wrapping his arms around the beautiful gray wolf, "Chico I don't want to die."

The wolf lowered his ears, whimpering feeling the unhappiness on his master voice. His snout sniffed over his cheek and with his tongue he liked the tears falling down off.

He pushed away a little, looking at the wolf with sad tearful silver eyes, "Thank you Chico." The wolf wagged his tail happily in return.

**TBC…**

Notes: Hell yeah! Things are much better and cooler! Don't you think so?

**Next Chapter**_: The Noble Family of the Potter-Snape. _Ah yes we will introduce Snape's childhood much more differently from the HBP


End file.
